Becoming Familiar
by Kalira69
Summary: New lovers explore each other's bodies, quickly becoming addicted to the game of give-and-take. Kirk/Spock, Slash


The twenty-first of twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle. The last of four in this fandom and three with this pairing.  


* * *

  
**Becoming Familiar**

* * *

Jim's smile was softer than usual, more private, as he urged Spock back until he bumped into the edge of the bed. Spock startled slightly at the nudge - then felt embarrassed as he immediately realised what it was - but Jim didn't say anything, just encouraged Spock to lie back on the - surprisingly large - bed.

Spock was trembling under his hands, Jim noted, as he mapped out the smooth, angular lines of his new lover's ribs. Jim smiled, pressing a brief kiss to the slight hollow of Spock's breastbone.

As he moved lower, he felt the fluttering vibration of Spock's heart beating under his palm. Spock reached down, drawing elegant fingers over Jim's brow, feeling the buzz of his thoughts almost connecting with Spock's own.

Jim looked up at the touch, his brows rising curiously. Spock didn't speak, simply pulling Jim up over himself until they could kiss again. Despite the illogic inherent in the statement, Spock felt as though he were swiftly becoming addicted to his Captain's kisses.

Jim enthusiastically answered that unspoken request, remapping the hotspots he'd noted before and teasing Spock into taking a more assertive role.

Spock most certainly did, burying his hands in Jim's already mussed hair and deepening the kiss, moaning into his lover's mouth. Jim whined softly at the firm grip, enjoying the gentle reminder that Spock was so much stronger than he.

Moments later, Spock pulled away - not even breathing hard, the bastard - and left Jim's lips in favour of nipping a possessive bruise over his collarbone.

Jim moaned, seizing Spock's shoulders. This had the unwanted effect of causing Spock to release him, and Jim made a faint protest. Spock loosened his hold in Jim's hair, stroking softly through it in apology.

Jim pushed up on his forearms, scowling down at his lover. Spock's eyes widened before he cleared his expression. Before he could withdraw too far, however, Jim caught him in another kiss, and as Spock's hands returned instinctively to his lover's face, he felt the residual wash of pleasure that his overly-possessive action had caused.

It really was far too presumptuous a claim to make, but Jim appeared to have gloried in it, all the same. Spock attempted to relax, soothed by the reassurance that could not be falsified, and had just fallen into the kiss when Jim pulled away again. He was gasping as he pulled Spock's hands into his own, and after a few breaths, Jim pressed a wet kiss to the centre of each palm.

The sensation, which would have been pleasantly arousing to a human, was overwhelming in its intensity for Spock. His muscles loosened and a loud, involuntary moan was drawn out of the depths of his chest as he went limp.

Jim smirked triumphantly, having hypothesised that Spock would react much as he had. He nipped the thick muscle at the base of Spock's thumb before soothing over the sting with his tongue. Spock cupped Jim's jaw, his dark eyes warm.

Jim grinned, releasing both of his lover's hands to draw his own down over the slim contours of Spock's hips. Jim curved his hands and gripped there, tilting Spock's hips up into his own as he pressed them downwards.

Spock's hands slid down to his shoulders, clutching them hard in reaction to that first brush of hips. He knew that it was likely _too_ hard for Jim, but he couldn't quite manage to make his hands release the rapidly bruising flesh.

Jim groaned, biting his lip, eyes fluttering as he pushed harder against Spock. Spock echoed the noise, widening his legs to allow Jim freer movements. Jim settled eagerly into the opened space, and Spock instinctively wrapped his legs around Jim's, holding him down and close.

Jim moaned, bucking down into the mirroring arch of Spock's body and turning his head to nuzzle and lick at the point of his lover's ear. Spock shuddered at the sensation, tilting his head in an attempt to coax Jim into continuing - which he did, promptly and with pleasure.

Spock moaned, dragging one hand down over the well-muscled contours of Jim's back and insinuating the other between their bodies - closely pressed as they were - to stroke them both to a rapid completion. The pleasure was doubled for Spock due to the incredible sensitivity of his fingers, trapped between them, warmed and slightly chafed by the friction.

~Fin~  


* * *

The original prompt was 'Star Trek XI, Kirk/Spock, first time' - fun, huh? Oh, and apparently I couldn't resist a touch of hand!porn, given the pairing. A little short, yes, though, in my defence, I appear to need a lot of room for smut - too much to fit in the constraints of the Battle, and I haven't enough practice on shortening it, just yet. Maybe soon. Hopefully!


End file.
